Cops Series
Cops Series is a never-released series focusing on characters in the LTPD chasing criminals like Baddy-Do-Bad. The first episode was included on the DVD for Indiana Jones and the Treasure of Tikal, with a promise for more episodes. Episode 2 was made, but was never released, thus ending the series. The series was partially inspired by the TV show Cops. Series Details *'Series Debut:' August 2004 *'Episode Count:' 2 (1 unreleased) *'MPAA Rating:' n/a *'Director:' Andrew Bermudez *'Producer:' Andrew Bermudez *'Writer:' n/a Episode Summary The episodes, in order of release, are as follows: Episode 1: Cops The episode starts with criminal Baddy-Do-Bad robbing the bank and escaping in his getaway car. The police are alerted, and Captain Bill heads to his squad car. He gets in and tears off after Baddy-Do-Bad. He eventually loses sight of Baddy, but does find the getaway car parked in front of an auto repair shop. Captain Bill investigates and soon finds Baddy hiding out on the second floor. However, when Bill moves to make the arrest, Baddy jumps out the window, hopping into his getaway car and speeding off. Captain Bill races down and hops in his car as the gates lower at the nearby railroad crossing. Episode 2: Cops 2 Picking up where the last episode left off, Captain Bill races across the railroad crossing, narrowly missing the crossing gates and train. He then pursues Baddy out of Legotown. Out at the farm, Baddy makes one last attempt to get away. Hopping over a duck pond by using a convenient stunt ramp, he instead rams his car into a tool shed, decimating it. Bill shows up, arrests Baddy-Do-Bad, and takes him off to jail. Production History Created in 2004, this series was created just like other Mustache Maniacs Film Co. productions at the time: with no script, no pre-planning, and no idea what to really do. The first episode was made in one afternoon with the idea of making a short series featuring cops and robbers. Episode 1 debuted in July 2004 on the DVD for Indiana Jones and the Treasure of Tikal, with a promise for a second installment. The second episode was made just a few weeks later, but before it could be released, the show was cancelled in order to focus on work for Kilroy Was Here!, Com 50-3: Raid on Central Island, and Johnny Thunder and the Secret of Marco Polo. Thus, the series was never finished. However, a similar film, A Friend of the Police, was released in 2013, almost ten years later. Characters *Captain Bill (Andrew Bermudez) *Baddy-Do-Bad (Andrew Bermudez) *Intercom (Andrew Bermudez) Credits *Andrew Bermudez - Director, Voice Actor, Cameraman, Editor, Creator Trivia *Baddy-Do-Bad's name is a name reversal of the Amazing Animals ''character Goody-Do-Good the dog, who appears in the episode ''Animal Helpers. *It is unknown where the series would have gone after episode 2, had it continued. *While this is Captain Bill's only starring role, he would later play supporting roles in The Adventures of Legoman and A Friend of the Police. Gallery IM001257.JPG IM001256.JPG IM001255.JPG Category:Movies Category:Animation Category:Unreleased Category:2004 Category:Non-Canon